<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're Falling Like The Stars by ALittleGeek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783649">We're Falling Like The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleGeek/pseuds/ALittleGeek'>ALittleGeek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Protective Kara Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleGeek/pseuds/ALittleGeek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena e Kara estão caindo como as estrelas, estão apaixonadas. Ambos os corações batendo freneticamente, em uma única sintonia. E Lena sabia, ela sabia que jamais seria a mesma sem a presença de Kara Danvers em sua vida, em seu futuro ou destino. Ela necessitava de Kara, e rezava todas as noites para que nunca presenciasse a dor de perdê-la. Porque Kara Danvers era o seu tudo, o seu mundo.</p><p>[One Shot]<br/>[Baseada na música "Falling Like The Stars" do James Arthur]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We're Falling Like The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, hello, eu aqui. Não è a minha primeira vez neste site (já postei duas histórias - uma fic e uma one - de Avalance em inglês), mas optei desta vez por postar umas das minhas ones Supercorp em português (OnceLittleGlee no Spirit e Wattpad, não sei se vcs lembram de mim) pq né, neste site há uma quantidade pequena de fics em nossa língua e não há nada melhor que expandir.</p><p>Espero que gostem guys</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Eu juro por Deus, quando eu voltar para casa</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Eu vou te abraçar tão forte</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Eu juro por Deus que, quando eu voltar para casa</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nunca mais te deixarei ir embora</em>
  </b>
</p><p>O mar sempre foi a paisagem favorita de Lena Luthor. Seus cabelos voavam intensamente com o contato do vento contra o seu rosto e o clima era tropical naquela noite, diante da famosa praia de Miami. </p><p>Viver em áreas cobertas por praia transformava as suas tardes entediantes em uma perfeita oportunidade para assistir as ondas se quebrarem ao entrarem em contato com a beira da praia. Lena suspirou, juntando seus joelhos e repousando-lhes contra o seu peito, abraçando-lhes em seguida. </p><p>Novamente, ela concentrou-se na belíssima vista, não notando a aproximação de sua namorada. Lena jamais imaginara que a presença de Kara a assustaria tanto, não quando pensara que a mesma ainda estaria na Califórnia com a sua chefe, Catherine Grant. </p><p>Kara Danvers correu seus braços pela cintura de Lena, plantando seus carinhosos beijos pelos ombros, no momento descobertos pela própria loira, para acalmar a tensão causada pelo susto. Lena não era uma amante de surpresas, mas Kara não poderia evitar surpreendê-la. </p><p>– Você è tão linda e eu sou uma grande sortuda. – Seus lábios subiram à curva de sua nuca, deixando um arrepio em seu ponto de pulsação. – Senti tanto a sua falta, e ter a senhorita Grant em meu pé nesses dias fez-me ter ainda mais saudades, meu amor. Detesto quando estamos distantes. – Sussurrou baixinho, não tendo nenhuma dificuldade em alcançar a audição da Luthor. Lena suspirou. </p><p> – Como ousa me assustar assim, Kara Danvers? – Indignada, com o seu coração ainda disparado pelo momento anterior. Lena virou-se, suas íris verdes caindo contra o rosto travesso de Kara, irritando-lhe profundamente quando viu-lhe gargalhar. – Kara…</p><p> – Certo, certo, eu sinto muito por não ter avisado que havia chegado de viagem. Sei que você odeia tomar susto e, mesmo assim, não respeitei isso. Não fique tão brava comigo, huh… – Sentando-se ao seu lado, Kara não hesitou em enviar-lhe um olhar tão pidão. Lena bufou, sabendo que a sua fachada durona não duraria tanto quando Kara demonstrava tanta manha. </p><p> – Você è uma idiota. – Girou os seus olhos. – Mas eu te amo o suficiente para te perdoar por este susto. – Lena puxou-lhe então para posicionar-se em seu colo, sua missão sendo a de deixar a sua namorada confortável. Kara correu seus braços pelos ombros da Luthor, buscando-lhe para um abraço. </p><p><em>Oh céus, eu senti tantas saudades suas…</em> Lena pensou, apertando-lhe dentre o contato. Kara pôde sentir a intensidade naquela ação e retribuiu, sabendo que também compartilhava da mesma emoção. <em>Eu nunca te soltarei outra vez…</em></p><p> – Como foi enquanto eu estive fora, meu amor? – Afastando-se, Kara passou seus dedos por uma única mecha rebelde da atual franja da Luthor por detrás de sua orelha esquerda. Lena sorriu fracamente, deitando o seu rosto contra o peito da maior, aproveitando do afago iniciado em sua cabeleira escura. </p><p> – Tediante. Minha mãe cansou-me durante todos estes dias. Ter um parente como a sua chefe pode ser insuportável. – Resmungou a morena, um biquinho emburrado marcado em seus lábios. Kara prosseguiu em seus carinhos, esperando pela continuação da jovem de cabelos negros. – Estive cuidando da administração nesta semana. Sua querida sogra quase deixou-me louca. Por Deus, eu odeio números! – Exclamou enfurecida. Kara evitou a risada, não querendo causar mais irritação em sua amada. – Mas a minha vida não è tão importante. Como foi a sua viagem, Kar?</p><p> – Há uma grande semelhança entre a sua mãe e a senhorita Grant. – Ironizou a Danvers. – Por mais que a senhorita Grant seja um tanto mais sociável, ela não fica tão distante de Lillian Luthor. – Bufou a mais jovem. – È necessário ter uma postura arrogante ao tornar-se CEO de uma empresa? </p><p> – Ouch, eu deveria estar ofendida? – Lena fez uma careta agradável, arrancando uma expressão culpada da namorada. – Enfim, não direi que está errada. Você quase nunca está em boa parte do tempo. – Suspirou. – Prometo que não serei uma CEO rabugenta em meu futuro, certo? – Estendeu o dedo mindinho, esperando ter o mesmo entrelaçado pelo de Kara.</p><p> – Certo… – Kara retribuiu o contato, aproveitando para plantar um beijo casto na ponta de seu nariz. – Mudando rapidamente de assunto, eu verdadeiramente estive com saudades. – Em um meio sorriso, Kara repousou a sua testa contra a de Lena, as respirações então encontrando-se. </p><p> – Você esteve, huh? – Lena provocou, desejando escutar um pouco mais a respeito daquele torturante sentimento. </p><p> – Sim… De sua boca, de seu rosto, de seus olhos apaixonantes, de sua expressão cercada de seriedade, porém com uma gentileza absoluta. – Cada lembrança recordada era um selinho plantando contra os lábios de Lena. E a Luthor jamais negaria o quão frenético seu coração estava naquele instante. – De seus braços envolvendo-me, do calor de seu corpo, das suas palavras amáveis ao me ver, de seus apelidos carinhosos… – Kara então afastou-se, fixando suas íris azuis na imensidão esverdeada de Lena. Até o momento, a morena parecia petrificada, hipnotizada. – De dormir contra ti, de acordar ao seu lado, de apreciar a vista que nós temos em nossa varanda. Tudo. Eu senti saudades de cada pedacinho seu, nosso.</p><p> – Eu também… – Não suportando a distância, novamente Lena abraçou-lhe, daquela vez, tendo a intensidade de como se fosse o último abraço. Seus dedos pálidos apertaram firmemente os ombros da mulher de cabelos dourados. – Eu também senti… – Suspiro dentre a ação, sentindo-se finalmente em casa. </p><p>Com Kara, qualquer local era o seu lar. Um apartamento no meio de Nova York, um casebre em uma fazenda no Texas ou uma tenda nas florestas de Vancouver, dane-se. Enquanto tivesse a sua cativante namorada em suas costas, Lena sentiria-se em casa. Kara era a sua casa. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Como um rio, eu fluo</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Para oceanos conhecidos</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>E você me puxa para perto</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Guiando-me para casa</em>
  </b>
</p><p> – Que horas você tomou banho? – Repentinamente, Kara inquiriu, afastando-se de Lena. A morena franziu o cenho com o questionamento, cheirando-se rapidamente para garantir. Kara riu entredentes. – Não, Lee, você está cheirosa. Eu só gostaria de um banho quente com a minha namorada. Preciso me agasalhar após a minha viagem.</p><p> – O que eu não faço por ti? – Lena ajudou-lhe a se levantar de seu colo, colocando-se então de pé. Ela estendeu sua mão contra a sua namorada, ansiando por ter seus dedos apanhados pela Danvers, e relaxou com a quentura de sua amada. – Venha, vamos. Vou pedir um bom jantar para nós duas.</p><p> – Comida japonesa? – Kara silabou.</p><p> – O seu desejo è uma ordem, meu amor. – Por fim, Lena finalizou o diálogo, guiando-lhe à sua residência, cujo dividia com Kara. Dentre os outros dias, Lena sentia-se solitária. Mesmo não sendo uma imensa mansão na beira da praia, não ter Kara para deitar-se em seu corpo no imenso sofá parecia torturante. Felizmente, sua mulher estava de volta, e Lena não a soltaria facilmente. </p><p>Fechando a porta de entrada, Lena alcançou o seu telefone, fazendo o seu pedido. Uma barca de comida japonesa com tudo que tivesse direito. Sempre fora uma das refeições favoritas do casal. O atendente estimou que demoraria dentre uma hora para a chegada do pedido. </p><p> – Uma hora em nossa banheira não me parece uma má ideia. – Kara sugeriu, uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueadas maliciosamente. Lena girou sua órbitas como resposta e arrastou Kara ao quarto, sabendo que o banheiro estaria disponível. </p><p>Ajeitando a banheira e livrando-se de suas roupas, Kara logo adentrou a água espumante, assistindo Lena fazer o mesmo. Por mais que estivesse soado maliciosa antes, ambas conheciam perfeitamente qual seria a intenção daquele banho. Conforto. </p><p>Lena reconheceu as íris cansadas da loira facilmente. </p><p>Completamente nua, Lena invadiu aquela quente água, suspirando fortemente com o contato. Kara puxou-lhe. Puxou-lhe e repousou-lhe contra o seu peito farto. Lena não reclamou por ter sido abduzida tão velozmente. Jamais faria, não com Kara. </p><p> – Ainda acordada? – A Danvers interrogou, o silêncio de longos minutos sendo quebrado por ela. Lena balançou a cabeça, permanecendo seu rosto contra o vale de seus seios. – Enquanto estive fora, pensei no quanto precisamos visitar a Califórnia algum dia. As praias de Miami podem ser incríveis, mas as da Califórnia são incomparáveis.</p><p> – Com certeza, querida. Viajaremos por muitos lugares juntas ainda. – Manhosamente, Lena refutou. Ela verdadeiramente não prestava atenção nas palavras de Kara Danvers, somente concentrando-se em relaxar contra a maior razão de suas saudades. </p><p> – Sim, sim. Principalmente Disney, nós ainda iremos em Orlando. – Kara ouviu Lena resmungar. – Ei, não ouse reclamar! Há dois anos, quando começamos o nosso relacionamento, deixei claro sobre a importância da Disney em meu futuro. E você também está nele…</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Eu juro por Deus, eu posso ver</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Quatro crianças e noites sem dormir</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nós teremos uma agarrada em cada joelho</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Você e eu</em>
  </b>
</p><p> – Eu estou nele, huh? – Kara sorriu, consentindo freneticamente. – Interessante. Além de nós duas na Disney ou nas praias de Califórnia, o que mais você ver, meu amor? Atiçou a minha pequena curiosidade. – Kara fingiu uma feição confusa, perguntando-se se deveria ou não contar. – Vamos, diga-me… </p><p> – Certo, não precisa fazer essa carinha, eu irei dizer. – Beijou o alto de sua cabeça, escutando Lena comemorar contra a sua pele. – Imagine daqui a cinco anos, nós duas casadas, vivendo em algum local longe da sociedade… – Lena tomou uma curta distância para mirá-la. </p><p> – Eu pensei que a anti social do casal fosse eu? – Debochou a Luthor. </p><p> – Se continuar zoando da minha visão, eu não irei prosseguir. – Kara ameaçou, vendo Lena erguer as suas mãos em um tom de desistência. – Obrigada.</p><p> – Continue, meu amor… </p><p> – Uma casa não tão muito grande, porém o suficiente para abrigar duas mulheres adultas, quatro crianças, dois cachorros e um gato. – Lena arregalou seus olhos. – O que houve?</p><p> – Quatro crianças? Kara Danvers, nós nunca teremos quatro crianças. Você definitivamente já conta como dois pirralhos pequenos. Não preciso de mais quatro para enlouquecer a minha mente. Eu aceito dividir minha paciência com dois cachorros e um gato, nunca tive animais na minha infância, porém não farei um time de basquete. – Lena amolou.</p><p>Kara então usou a sua arma secreta. A única coisa capaz de amolecer a certeza nos dizeres de Lena. Seus olhos brilhantes, atingindo a sua namorada com a expressão de um cãozinho abatido. Kara aprendeu que aquele simples gesto destruía as paredes firmes da Luthor. </p><p> – Não, não, não, não me olhe assim, eu não vou ceder aos seus pedidos, Kara. – Lena negou freneticamente com a sua cabeça, evitando encarar sua namorada. Kara inclinou seu pescoço, buscando fazer contato fixo. – Nem adianta, esses seus olhinhos não irão me dominar desta vez. </p><p> – Amor… – Kara iniciou. – Por que você não quer? Pense em nossas diversas noites sem dormir, com os nossos pequenos grudados em nossos joelhos. – Lena prosseguiu desviando as órbitas de oceano da sua namorada. – Com os nossos animais nos pés de nossa cama. </p><p> – Repito, Kara Danvers: Não teremos quatro filhos. E não insista nesta ideia. – Finalizou sua fala, sentindo-se entediada pelo semblante tristonho da mais nova. Arquejando o ar em seus pulmões, Lena mordeu o queixo da Danvers, correndo uma mecha dourada por detrás de sua orelha. – Porém ainda teremos nossos pequeninos, apenas não essa grande quantidade. </p><p> – Por que não podemos? Eu gostaria de ter quatro descendentes contigo, Lee. – Como uma criança que tivera seu desejo por um brinquedo negado pela sua própria mãe, Kara interpelou. Lena subiu seu próprio rosto para, daquela vez, alcançar os seus lábios. </p><p> – Eu sei, minha querida, entretanto não há uma possibilidade razoável de eu ter tanta paciência e disposição para tal. – Justificou-se, o carinho assumindo a sua entonação. – Todavia prometo que pensarei mais profundamente nisso. Quem sabe minha mentalidade mude até nos casarmos. – A esperança atingiu Kara.</p><p> – Você è a melhor, Lena Luthor!</p><p>♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>E mesmo quando elas crescerem</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Você ainda será aquela garota na boate</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>De quando eu segurei seu cabelo para trás</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Porque você tinha bebido demais</em>
  </b>
</p><p> – Isso está delicioso. – Elogiou Kara, mastigando um California roll da barca de comida japonesa comprada. Ela usava os pijamas de Lena, agradecendo pelas vestimentas terem o aroma único do ser humano presente em sua frente. Kara aproveitava de um copo de suco naquele jantar, diferente de Lena, cujo possuía um copo de whisky contra seus dedos.</p><p> – Sim, eu devo concordar. – Lena completou, gemendo ao saborear a pequena peça enquanto bebericava a bebida alcoólica. Lena afastou o copo de seus lábios ao ouvir a risada da maior, franzindo o cenho com aquele riso repentino. – O que foi? Há algo em meu rosto? </p><p> – Não, não, eu só… Eu só relembrei-me de como nos conhecemos. – Imediatamente, Lena corou, suas bochechas demonstrando a vergonha por culpa daquele fatídico dia. Saber como passara vergonha em uma das boates LGBTQIA mais visitadas de Miami ainda rondava a sua mente. – Você era uma garota rebelde em um vestido preto rodado. </p><p> – Por favor, não me faça ter lembranças disso. – Lena implorou, como previsto sendo ignorada pela sua namorada. </p><p> – Não tenho como esquecer, Lee. Eu conheci a melhor pessoa em minha vida naquela noite. – Kara sorriu amorosamente, mordiscando uma peça de sushi. </p><p> – Mas essa história è embaraçosa… – Lena tentou justificar o motivo de não querer escutar, porém continuou sendo inútil. Kara prosseguiu trazendo aquela memória a tona. </p><p> – Era uma noite de sexta nas primeiras semanas de novembro. Eu havia completado vinte e um anos poucos dias antes e Alex estava na cidade para passar um tempo comigo. Estávamos em casa quando Sam convidou Alex para ir em uma boate e a minha querida irmã me arrastou junto, não querendo me deixar sozinha. Nunca fui fã de festas, porém optei por ir. E agradeço diariamente por isso. Te encontrei depois de "aproveitar" quase três horas daquela festa. Já estava cansada, desejando a minha cama, e, enquanto pensava em dez maneiras de convencer Alex a ir embora, te encontrei no banheiro feminino do bar.</p><p>– Kara, pare… – Lena cobriu suas orelhas.</p><p>– Uma bêbada Lena Luthor, a qual tinha ingerido muitas doses de whisky e estava perdida…</p><p>
  <em>Kara Danvers definitivamente odiava festa por motivos como aqueles. Encontrar bêbados em seus momentos de privacidade estava no top 3 de sua lista.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ao adentrar o banheiro, Kara avistou uma cena lamentável (talvez icônica). Lena Luthor, conhecida por todos como a única filha de Lillian e Lionel Luthor, pertencente a família da elite de Miami, parecia devastada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E Kara não parecia ter sido notada pelo ser no recinto. Não, ela verdadeiramente não fora. Lena esbarrava-se na porta das cabines, claramente alterada em um nível nada normal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kara sabia que deveria sair, esquecer os acontecimentos anteriores e fugir daquela boate o mais rápido possível. Entretanto Kara não entendeu a razão de não mover seus pés da entrada do banheiro, ainda analisando milimetricamente a jovem Luthor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Não demorou tanto para Kara agir, não quando Lena ajoelhou-se diante de um dos vasos sanitários e pôs toda a sua bebida ingerida para fora, tossindo fortemente dentre o processo. Kara mordeu a sua bochecha. Seu coração pesando em seu peito com a visão daquele, aparentemente, frágil ser humano.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ela não poderia deixá-la naquele estado, então engoliu em seco e aproximou-se, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado. Lena, pela primeira vez desde a entrada da loira, notara a sua presença, um resquício de lucidez alcançando o seu rosto enquanto fazia-lhe corar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lena tinha um semblante frágil, prestes a quebrar, e aquilo partiu o seu coração inexplicavelmente. Kara viu a dor naquelas órbitas verdes. E aquele sentimento fez seu estômago revirar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Ei, está tudo bem, eu irei te ajudar. – Kara tranquilizou, um fraco sorriso em seus lábios. – Posso segurar seus cabelos? Não quero misturá-los com o seu vômito, isso não será nada agradável. – Confusa e incrédula por aquele belíssimo anjo ajudando-lhe, Lena acenou em resposta, tendo suas medeixas amarradas em um coque por Kara. – Ótimo, agora respire fundo e continue pondo tudo para fora. Eu estarei aqui…</em>
</p><p>– Você me fez ter uma lembrança disso, realmente? – Bufando alto, Lena jogou o hashi de lado. Kara riu amorosamente, repousando seus joelhos no sofá para engatinhar até a Luthor, seus dedos alcançando o caule de sua bochecha pálida.</p><p>– E te ajudar foi a melhor decisão de todas. Após aquilo, te dei uma pílula de aspirina e fomos ao lado de fora da boate enquanto esperávamos o seu táxi. Descobri que você estava sozinha naquela boate e eu jamais te deixaria ir embora ainda bêbada. Trocamos o nosso número de telefone antes de você ir. – Continuou, o carinho sendo deixado em Lena. – Imaginei que você não me ligaria ou enviaria mensagem. Havia uma grande probabilidade de você esquecer o que houve por culpa da quantidade de bebida ingerida. Mas surpreendi-me quando recebi um texto seu, acompanhado de um agradecimento e um pedido para um lanche em um refeitório. Neste momento, a nossa relação cresceu...</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Eu juro por Deus, todos os dias</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ele não te levará para longe</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Porque sem você, querida</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Eu perco meu caminho</em>
  </b>
</p><p>– Eu me apaixonei rápido, forte. Nossos encontros durante os finais de semana livre, as noites de jogos com minha irmã, Sam, Nia e Brainy, onde eu tinha você como a minha parceira, pois nossas mentalidades sempre pareceram conectadas. – Kara quebrou a distância, sua boca roçando vagarosamente contra os lábios carnudos de Lena, suas mãos subindo à nuca pálida da mais velha. Lena estava rendida, a respiração ofegante atingindo Kara. – Nosso primeiro beijo não demorou. Debaixo de um pôr do sol, com as ondas chocando em nossos pés, seus lábios tocaram os meus e tudo pareceu se conectar. Eu tornei-me sua em poucos instantes. Não, eu já era sua, Lee.</p><p>– O mesmo. – Lena acenou. – Assim que nos separamos, era óbvio para mim como meu coração batia por ti. E nada mudaria. Nascemos uma para outra, por mais que eu não tenha fé em toda essa maldita questão de alma gêmea. Nos pertecemos, Kara Danvers.</p><p>– Sim, sim, você está certa. Nós nos pertecemos, assim como Mitsuha e Taki fizeram uma vez. – Lena arqueou as sobrancelhas com a citação daqueles estranhos nomes, mirando-lhe curiosamente. Kara apanhou a confusão no rosto da mulher.</p><p>– Mitsuha e Taki? Do que diabos você está falando, Kar? – Lena desejou compreender os dizeres de sua namorada.</p><p>– Você não assistiu Your Name? – Lena pensou, procurando em suas memórias profundas a respeito daquele título. Quando não encontrou, negou freneticamente, arrancando um olhar incrédulo da loira de medeixas douradas. – Certo, eu não posso viver em um mundo onde minha namorada não assistiu um dos melhores filmes de todos. Assim que acabarmos esta barca, iremos ao nosso quarto e assistiremos esta perfeição.</p><p>– Você quem manda, meu amor… – Lena, optando por não discutir, confirmou. Kara sorriu maliciosamente.</p><p>– Eu quem mando, huh? E a respeito de nossos quatro filhos? – Lena protestou em um gemido, livrando-se do copo com suco de Kara (retirando-lhe de sua mão e pondo-lhe no centro do cômodo) e deitando-lhe contra o estofado do sofá. Kara gritou, buscando escapar de seu contato, todavia Lena mostrou-se ser mais forte, segurando seus braços contra o peito da Danvers. – LEE!</p><p>– Eu te amo, meu amor, mas ainda não pensei o suficiente sobre ter um time de basquete em minha vida. – Lena proferiu, plantando beijos por toda a região de seu rosto. As cócegas alcançaram os lábios de Kara numa gargalhada alta. – Prometi pensar, não prometi? Não quebrarei a minha promessa.</p><p>– Já è um começo. – Kara deu de ombros. – Agora pode sair de cima de mim? Estou com fome e nós ainda temos um filme para assistir. – Lena fez uma careta pensativa, colocando um último selinho em Kara antes de sentar-se. Kara agradeceu, impulsionando-se para fazer o mesmo.</p><p>A Danvers retornou a ter posse de seu suco, bebendo um curto gole. Lena imitou-lhe, utilizando de seu corpo de whisky para tal. A Luthor buscou o seu hashi, levando uma peça de sashimi à sua boca, antes molhando-o no molho shoyu.</p><p>– Isso è tão bom… – Kara revirou suas órbitas em prazer.</p><p>– Sim. Tão gostoso… Assim como você. – Impossível não corar. Por mais que estivesse acostumada com os elogios maliciosos de sua namorada, seu rosto quente e avermelhado. – Não, não fique tão envergonhada, por favor. Você sabe o quanto è gostosa.</p><p>– Idiota. – Kara resmungou.</p><p>– A idiota que você mais ama. – Lena gabou-se.</p><p>– A idiota que eu mais amo, definitivamente. – A Danvers suspirou, admitindo facilmente os seus sentimentos diversos por Lena.</p><p>– Ei, eu sei que já disse antes, porém… senti a sua falta. Muito, muito. – Kara notou a fragilidade no tom da namorada. – Estou acostumada a te ter perto sempre, e não, eu não estou sendo pegajosa. Passei a te ver como o meu caminho, o meu futuro. Quando estamos longe uma da outra, meu peito pesa. Temo que o dia em que eu não não tenha o prazer de avistar seus olhos novamente chegue rapidamente. È torturante imaginar.</p><p>– Então não imagine, pois eu não saírei por tão cedo. Eu te prometo. – A Danvers garantiu, arrancando um sorriso sincero de sua namorada. – Eu te amo, certo? Com todo o meu coração.</p><p>– Eu também te amo, Kar. – Lena balançou positivamente a sua cabeça, capturando a boca da Danvers em um beijo.</p><p>– Certo, vamos terminar esta bendita barca. Ainda temos um filme para ver. – Kara mudou de assunto, tomando outra peça de comida japonesa. Lena riu, juntando-se a sua namorada para finalmente dar um fim ao seu jantar.</p><p>♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh, eu estou apaixonado</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh, eu estou apaixonado</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh, eu estou apaixonado</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh, eu estou apaixonado</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh, eu estou apaixonado</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh, eu estou apaixonado (caindo como as estrelas)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Uma hora e meia de filme e Lena Luthor encontrava-se exausta. Não a levem a mal, Your Name era uma obra incrível. As músicas encaixavam-se perfeitamente com as cenas e o desenho de imagem fora o melhor visto por Lena. Além do roteiro, o roteiro era sensacional.</p><p>Mas Lena esforçava-se para não dormir. Além de estar deitada contra o colo de Kara, cujo estava sentada, tendo suas costas repousadas na cabeceira da cama, Lena tinha os dedos de seu amor contra os seus cabelos negros, incentivando uma leve massagem naquela região. Era impossível manter-se acordada quando tinha aquele tratamento apaixonante.</p><p>– Lee? – Kara chamou-lhe. A respiração de Lena parecia pesada, extremamente calma. Kara temeu que sua namorada tivesse adormecido a um bom tempo, perdendo uma boa parte do filme na TV. – Você está acordada?</p><p>– Huh, sim? – Seu tom foi manhoso, saindo como um questionamento. Kara abriu um sorriso, nunca deixando-se de impressionar-se em como aquela postura firme de Lena se esvaziava como o encontro de gotas de água contra o açúcar.</p><p>Lena era uma gata, metaforicamente falando. Mostrava-se desinteressada com o contato humano, fria e impassível em grande parte de seu tempo, entretanto, ao ser alisada pelos dedos de Kara e ter uma dose considerável de beijos em seus cabelos e selinhos em seus lábios, Lena transformava-se.</p><p>E Kara adorava aquela sensação.</p><p>– Meu amor, você está com sono? Talvez deva se deitar direito, sua coluna amanhecerá uma merda se continuar nesta posição. – Lena não respondeu, ignorando a sugestão da jovem Danvers. – Lee, ei, não durma ainda. Não te quero mal amanhã.</p><p>– Kara, pare… Deixe-me dormir em paz, por favor. – Lena reclamou, suas pálpebras então fechando-se.</p><p>– Lee…</p><p>– Eu gosto de seu colo, okay? Estava com saudades. – Justificou a Luthor, ainda sonolenta. Lena sabia como ser teimosa, e Kara odiava aquele lado na maioria das vezes.</p><p>– Sim, eu sei, Porém desejo dormir abraçando o seu corpo esta noite. Deite-se certo e eu prometo que te farei o meu ursinho de pelúcia fofo. – Lena pensou. O colo de sua amada poderia ser a sua segunda coisa favorita de Kara, porém ter seu corpo abraçado pela Danvers estava em primeiro lugar.</p><p>– Tudo bem… – Girando o seu corpo para o lado, Lena deitou-se em uma posição correta. Kara agradeceu em um baixo "obrigada" e ajeitou-se para se deitar, pondo-se detrás de sua namorada.  Lena sentira quando um de seus braços envolveu a sua cintura, o ar quente batendo nos pelinhos de sua nuca e causando pequenos arrepios. – Amanhã você terá algo? – Lena indagou, esforçando-se para não adormecer ainda. Precisava aproveitar um pouco mais daquele calor emanado de Kara enquanto estivesse consciente.</p><p>– Como assim? – Pousando seu queixo no ombro direito de Lena, Kara questionou. Sua perna esquerda passando pela região livre dentre ambas as pernas de Lena enquanto a sua direita cobria a cintura da maior. Como prometido, Lena era o seu coelho de pelúcia naquela noite.</p><p>– Precisa ir a Cat&amp;Co amanhã ou Cat te deu uma pequena folga após essa viagem? – Elaborou a pergunta em uma forma mais prática de ser compreendida e Kara agradeceu silenciosamente por aquilo.</p><p>– A segunda opção, meu amor. Amanhã teremos o dia livre para aproveitarmos da melhor maneira. – Lena balançou a cabeça, contente com a resposta. – Podemos ter um mini piquenique na praia ou almoçar fora com Alex e Sam.</p><p>– Amo nossas amigas, porém não quero te dividir amanhã. – Protestou Lena. Kara riu alto contra o seu ouvido, a gargalhada aquecendo o órgão pulsante dentro de Lena novamente. A Luthor já perdera as contas de quantas vezes teve aquela apaixonante sensação desde a chegada de Kara.</p><p>– Se você me quer tanto, não irei discutir. Teremos o dia só nosso, eu prometo. – Kara jurou. – Agora precisamos dormir um pouco, também estou na beira de cair no sono. – Kara não necessitou dizer muito. Lena já dormia, roncando baixinho contra o seu próprio travesseiro. – Eu sei que deveria fazer o mesmo, mas te ver dormir me causou grandes saudades, Lee. Foi insuportável na Califórnia. – Kara choramingou, suas mãos nunca interrompendo o afago nos cabelos negros de Lena. – Eu te amo tanto, espero que se lembre disso. – Kara beijou as suas costas. – Não, eu não espero. Sei que você sempre se recordará, tenho fé nisso. Principalmente quando o seu amor por mim tem a mesma intensidade. – Kara consertou-se em seu lugar, preparando-se para pegar no sono. – Boa noite, Lee. – Com aquelas palavras, Kara finalmente pegou no sono, cobrindo-se com o corpo de sua amada para achar o seu conforto.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>E eu preciso que você saiba que nós estamos caindo muito rápido</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nós estamos caindo como as estrelas</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nós estamos nos apaixonando</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Lena acordou dentre um pesadelo. Não tão ruim como a Luthor costumava ter em suas noites quando adolescente, mas sua respiração estava ofegante ao abrir suas pálpebras. Lena não compreendia o motivo, não deveria ter pesadelos com Kara deixando a sua vida quando a sua mulher finalmente retornara de viagem.</p><p>Ela odiava. Oh Deus, ela odiava pensar naquilo. Havia dormido calmamente, imaginando que não seria atormentada por nada desde que Kara estivesse em suas costas, porém a sua mente pregava peças.</p><p>Lena não notou seu rosto molhado. Uma única lágrima escorreu por suas bochechas, entretanto não percebera a quentura. Ela somente desvencilhou-se de Kara, agradecendo a todos os santos por não ter despertado sua namorada, e buscou uma manta para se cobrir.</p><p>Um ar. Apenas um ar e Lena retornaria ao conforto entre os lençóis.</p><p>Calçando suas pantufas (sim, Lena Luthor era uma mulher de pantufas), Lena deixou o seu quarto e foi à porta da frente, buscando sair de casa. Após caminhar um pouco (e arrepender-se de usar as malditas pantufas, pois a areia fria invadiu os seus pés), Lena voltou a sentar-se no mesmo lugar de mais cedo, observando o seu.</p><p>Três da madrugada, e os céus de Miami continuavam estrelados. O tempo não estava nublado, contudo um vento úmido corria pela sua pele. Lena estaria tremendo se não tivesse apanhado um pequeno cobertor quente. Ela repousou a sua direita têmpora contra o tronco de uma árvore e respirou fundo, inflando-se com o barulho do mar.</p><p>Segundos? Minutos? Talvez horas? Lena não tinha um relógio para dizer. Porém sabia que o seu tempo na praia havia sido o suficiente para acordar Kara Danvers, trazê-la ao seu recinto de descanso e fazê-la sentar-se ao seu lado. Lena sentiu-se culpada, Kara ainda estava exausta da viagem.</p><p>– Você quer conversar? – Kara indagou, quebrando o silêncio instalado. Lena não respondeu. Não por não querer, mas sim por não saber. Tudo estava uma bola de neve desde quando acordara. – Não? Okay, você não è obrigada, Lee. Apenas não reprima tanto seus sentimentos, isso não te faz bem.</p><p>– Eu sei… Não è nada tão grave. Só tive um pequeno pesadelo e precisava de alguns minutos para pensar antes de retornar ao meu sono. – Justificou, transparecendo a sinceridade em seu olhar. Kara captou a verdade, acenando suavemente.</p><p>– Foi tão ruim? – Kara indagou delicadamente, temendo causar mais dor em Lena ao tocar no assunto.</p><p>– Consequências de sua viagem a Califórnia. Passei quase duas semanas inteiras longe de ti pela primeira vez em anos e ainda não me acostumei. Califórnia è quase do outro lado do país e essa distância me assusta. – Desabafava Lena, permitindo que aquela agonia deixasse em fim o seu peito. Aquilo era um peso em suas costas. – È bobo? Sim. Chega a ser humilhante Lena Luthor ter pesadelos por culpa de uma simples viagem. Só que a possibilidade de você não retornar assombra a minha cabeça. Você foi a melhor coisa que entrou em minha vida.</p><p>– Ei, não è bobo, Lee. – Kara interrompeu-lhe velozmente, agarrando ambas as suas mãos em um aperto gentil. – Estive na sua pele, sei o que è ter medo. Suas emoções são suas, e elas têm voz. – Disse firmemente a mulher maior. – Quando tiver esse pesadelo outra vez, acorde-me e eu irei te ajudar. Eu sempre faço. – Kara beijou o alto de sua testa.</p><p>– Obrigada por isso. – Lena não pôde não agradecer e Kara revirou suas órbitas com aquilo.</p><p>– Sem agradecimentos, meu amor. Eu sou sua namorada, è minha prioridade ser a sua melhor amiga e ficar ao seu lado sempre. Até mesmo quando não concordamos. – Kara a trouxe para repousar sua cabeça contra o seu corpo. Lena relaxou, entregando metade de sua manta para cobrir sua namorada. Kara deitou seu queixo no alto de sua cabeça, conseguindo ver como Lena fechou seus olhos outra vez para relaxar. Kara virou o seu rosto ao céu, um brilho iluminando suas órbitas azuis. – Ei, olhe para o céu, agora. – Kara pediu, impulsionando-lhe a mirar onde a Danvers apontara.</p><p>Lena ergueu a sua cabeça, avisando as estrelas, e emocionou-se com a visão de uma estrela cadente. Infelizmente, a Luthor nunca vira uma estrela cadente em sua vida. Sempre fora o seu sonho desde as histórias contadas por Lillian a respeito de constelações e estrelas cadentes.</p><p>– Faça um pedido, meu amor. – Kara pediu. Lena imaginou o seu pedido, segurando os dedos de sua amada intensamente. <em>Eu desejo nunca te perder. </em>– Você fez? Conte-me qual foi. – Kara estava ansiosa.</p><p>– Huh, não. Um pedido nunca è explanado, Kar. – Lena arrancou um biquinho emburrado. – Não, não ouse fazer essa carinha, eu não direi.</p><p>– Oh, okay, não há nada que eu posso fazer para arrancar isso de ti. – Respirou fundo, abrindo então um largo e apaixonado sorriso. – Ei, olhe para mim… – Lena fez. Ela inclinou seu pescoço para alcançar sua feição e sentiu o quão forte os sentimentos de Kara penetrava os seus pulmões. – Sinto-me segura quando estou contigo.</p><p>– A emoção è recíproca. – Lena confirmou, correndo o seu nariz contra uma das maçãs de sua face.</p><p>– Eu posso te perguntar algo, Lee? – Kara, mesmo sabendo a resposta, questionou, assistindo Lena consentir. – Você se casaria comigo? – A Luthor arregalou seus olhos esverdeados. – Você aceitaria ser a minha esposa, aqui e agora, perante a essas estrelas? Você aceitaria ser somente minha até o fim de nossas vidas. – Kara tinha um imenso sorriso, mas hesitou ao não receber uma fala concreta de sua namorada. – Oh, eu fiz merda, não fiz? Como eu penso em te pedir em casamento sem um anel? Que tipo de namorada eu sou? Eu… – Kara foi cortada pelos lábios de Lena, cujo, desajeitadamente, virou-se para beijá-la desesperadamente.</p><p>Existia amor, existia carinho existia felicidade. Lágrimas contentes misturando-se no beijo e Lena ainda não entendera se era o seu pranto ou o de sua Kara Danvers. Mas ela não se importou, Lena somente impulsionou-se, ansiando por mais. Um contato quente, apaixonante. Um toque único e incomparável. O toque de Kara.</p><p>– SIM, SIM, SIM, CLARO QUE SIM, KARA! – Lena gritou, afastando-se do beijo, mas não o suficiente para estarem tão distante. – Eu quero ser a sua esposa, quero me casar contigo, quero ser sua e ter os nossos dois filhos, talvez quatro. Eu quero ser uma Lena Danvers Luthor pelo resto de minha vida! – Lena exclamava, a inexplicável realização de vida em sua feição. Kara compartilhava daquele semblante, compartilhava dos batimentos eufóricos de sua namorada, no momento noiva. – Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, Kara Danvers Luthor.</p><p>– Eu sei. – A loira gargalhou, o choro ainda manchando a sua expressão. – Eu também te amo muito, Lena Danvers Luthor…</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>E eu não tenho medo de dizer essas palavras</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Com você eu estou seguro</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nós estamos caindo como as estrelas</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Estamos nos apaixonando</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>